


First Kiss

by metalro



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalro/pseuds/metalro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the invention of the kiss, five kisses have been rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Sherlock was pacing about the flat ranting about needing a case and waving his arms for emphasis. John sat in his chair smiling to himself and pretending to read the paper. After a moment, he stood decisively and stepped into Sherlock's path. 

"John? What are you -"

John leaned up and touched his lips to Sherlock's. He pulled back slightly and held his breath. Neither moved for several heartbeats. Then seemingly simultaneously, John pressed forward and slid his hands into Sherlock's hair and Sherlock's arms moved to John's waist. They kissed slowly and with focus. So much so that they did not hear Mrs. Hudson step into the kitchen and leave a plate of congratulatory biscuits on the table. Or hear the text alerts on both their phones. 

Finally. - MH


End file.
